


Взаимное притяжение

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: - Том, а ты меня любишь? – Билл сидит на коленях своего близнеца и слегка тянет его за дреды. С детства ребята понимали, что их связывают не просто братские чувства. Они еще не знали, что это, но их отношения всегда были трепетными. Родители считают, что это просто особая близнецовая связь, но на самом деле маленьких Каулитцев связывает нечто большее. Их первый, тайный поцелуй три года назад изменил всё в жизни братишек...- Я люблю тебя, Билл, очень люблю, - без малейших сомнений отвечает старший и накрывает его губы своими. Мальчики очень любят прикасаться друг к другу, целоваться… Но этого становится недостаточно, ведь им хочется быть как можно ближе, настолько, насколько это возможно.
Relationships: Tom Kaulitz/Bill Kaulitz





	Взаимное притяжение

Можно ли влюбиться по-настоящему, когда тебе тринадцать лет? Люди среднего возраста считают, что это не так. Но у детей на этот счёт другое мнение. И, кто знает, быть может, они правы?

\- Том, а ты меня любишь? – Билл сидит на коленях своего близнеца и слегка тянет его за дреды. С детства ребята понимали, что их связывают не просто братские чувства. Они еще не знали, что это, но их отношения всегда были трепетными. Родители считают, что это просто особая близнецовая связь, но на самом деле маленьких Каулитцев связывает нечто большее. Их первый, тайный поцелуй три года назад изменил всё в жизни братишек...

\- Я люблю тебя, Билл, очень люблю, - без малейших сомнений отвечает старший и накрывает его губы своими. Мальчики очень любят прикасаться друг к другу, целоваться… Но этого становится недостаточно, ведь им хочется быть как можно ближе, настолько, насколько это возможно. Тома тянет к Биллу с непреодолимой силой, и это притяжение взаимно. Нежный поцелуй перерастает в более страстный. Младший проявляет настойчивость и проталкивает в рот близнеца свой шустрый язычок, задевая язык брата металлическим украшением. Он сделал прокол не для красоты, а для того, чтобы это нравилось Тому. Тихо застонав, старший зарывается руками в растрёпанные чёрные волосы самого родного человека на свете и громко ахает, когда братик тянет зубами его пирсинг, тоже сделанный неспроста. Билл чувствует странное, еще неизведанное желание и ёрзает на коленях близнеца, что, несомненно, заводит его, и братишка это чувствует. Ребята возбуждаются практически одновременно. Младшенький смущённо краснеет, но продолжает тереться о своего любимого братика.

\- Я хочу любить тебя по-взрослому… - шепчет парнишка. – Давай попробуем? – проворная ручка ложится на пах старшего. – Ммм, какой твёрдый, - Билл ещё больше краснеет от собственных слов. – Хочешь, я сделаю тебе приятное? – Том и не думал сопротивляться. Наоборот, Билл озвучил то, о чём тайно мечтал его близнец. Маленькая ладошка пробралась в широкие штаны, и ласковые пальчики задели чувствительную головку. Том мгновенно отреагировал на прикосновения брата громким стоном. У старшего Каулитца уже были интимные отношения с девушкой, но вопреки всем ожиданиям, которые Том вынес из рассказов друзей, парень не получил удовольствия. Девчонка была постарше, уже опытная, и ей было интересно соблазнить невинного мальчика. Но в итоге его постигло разочарование: неужели это то, о чём так восхищённо говорят другие парни? Неужели это всё, чего они хотят? Со своей соблазнительницей Том решил больше не встречаться. В тот вечер Билл был почему-то обижен на близнеца. Сначала старший не понимал, в чём причина, а потом услышал страшное слово «измена». Он изменил своему любимому братишке! Вскоре Том понял, что ему не принесет удовольствие секс с тем, к кому он не испытывает чувств. А любовь, самую искреннюю и настоящую, он испытывал только к брату. Он целовал Билла, не видя в этом ничего постыдного, но ещё оставалось где-то в глубине души такое простое и понятное слово как брат. Нельзя любить брата ТАК!

Рука Билла уверенно скользила по твёрдой плоти. Мальчик делал всё так, как самому себе, но сейчас ему казалось, что он испытывает удовольствие за двоих. Том стонал в близнецовое ушко, наслаждаясь ласками. Молодой, еще не привыкший к подобному организм не позволил парнишке долго продержаться, и он кончил, пачкая пальцы Билла и свои мешковатые штаны белёсыми каплями. Убрав руку от ещё твёрдого члена, маленький шалунишка облизнул палец, пробуя своего братика.

\- Какой же ты… ммм… - прошептал младший, от восторга не в силах подобрать нужных слов. Том покраснел, как свежий помидор на грядке. Перепачканный Билл коснулся его приоткрытых губ. Чувствуя солёный вкус собственной спермы, мальчик плотно прижал к себе близнеца, сходя с ума от их запретной близости. Им и этого было мало. Возбуждённый подросток тёрся о Тома, прося его о ласке. Отстранившись, старший повалил Билла на не заправленную кровать. Тонкая маечка падает на пол, как ненужное тряпьё, следом в ход идут джинсы, такие узкие, что Том не понимает, как Билл вообще в них умещается. Немного смущаясь, близнец стаскивает со своего отражения бельё и с восхищением, нет, с жадным вожделением смотрит на обнажённое тело. Билл дрожит от желания. Головка выделяла капельки естественной смазки, и Том собрал пальцем несколько капелек.

\- Любимый… - Билл сам не знал, о чём просит, но так хотел этого. И когда его достоинство обволокло приятным теплом близнецового ротика, младший громко застонал. Том неумело ласкал брата, но для Билла эта ласка казалась самым прекрасным наслаждением на свете. Старший отчаянно пытался полностью вобрать твёрдый ствол, но не получалось. Отступившись от этой пока невыполнимой затеи, Том использовал для удовлетворения любимого братишки свой язык. Билл, не выдержав, толкнулся в горячий рот, и парнишка закашлялся, чувствуя тёплую вязкую жидкость на языке. Не раздумывая ни секунды, он проглотил её, лишь после этого осознавая, что только что произошло. И если всё это неправильно – пусть будет так. К чёрту правила, когда кружит голову от взаимных чувств.

\- Томми… - Билл слегка потянул близнеца за дреды, поднимая его голову, и посмотрел на раскрасневшиеся щёки. Том метнул на брата свой похотливый взгляд. – Я хочу ещё… - стараясь преодолеть смущение, он раздвинул ножки пошире, становясь совершенно беззащитным перед любимым. – Я хочу тебя… в себе…

Старший и сам хотел этого, но боялся, что сделает близнецу больно, и это останавливало его, не давало перейти к решительным действиям. Но сейчас им обоим словно отключило разум. Том накинулся на Билла, жадно целуя, а его руки проследовали вниз, к маленькой узкой дырочке. Младший даже не пробовал прикасаться к себе там, хотя такое желание у него возникало. Он хотел испытать всё именно с Томом. Но не всё оказалось так просто. Когда братик попытался протолкнуть свой палец в тесное отверстие, Билл возмущённо пискнул. Было так неприятно!

\- Что-то не так… - вздохнул мальчик, но близнец тут же нашёл выход из положения. На столике лежали косметические принадлежности, которыми пользовался младший, и Том взял баночку с кремом для лица и выдавил его себе на руки. Пальцы снова подбирались к входу, кружили, надавливали, но пока не спешили проникнуть. А Билл терпеливо ждал, когда же братик сделает то, чего они оба так страстно желают. Наконец, Том осторожно ввёл указательный палец внутрь, с интересом исследуя тело близнеца. Билл постарался расслабиться, но с непривычки сжался и вытолкнул скользкий пальчик из себя. Том повторил попытку ещё и не раз, осторожно растягивая любимого. Через некоторое время он рискнул добавить второй, а после и третий. Больно не было, но Билла не покидало чувство, что его что-то распирает изнутри. Но младший Каулитц не боялся того, что последует за этой долгой и уже поднадоевшей растяжкой. Именно этого он и желал больше всего на свете. Как вдруг…

\- Ах! – Билл выгибается на постели, мечется, отчаянно мотает головой. Ему слишком, непозволительно хорошо. Том задевает приятную точку внутри него, сам не осознавая, как он это делает, но поняв, куда нужно надавить, чтобы любимый братик испытывал наслаждение, Каулитц-старший продолжал делать это снова. Билл то и дело вскрикивал, громко стонал, открывая рот и судорожно глотая воздух. Голова кружилась от новых, неизведанных ощущений и хотелось только одного – чтобы это не заканчивалось никогда. Билл выглядел невероятно сексуально: алые щёки, искусанные в кровь губы, растрепанные волосы – это не было некрасивым. Он был похож на порочного ангела. Хрупкое тельце дрожало от смеси чувств и эмоции, что нахлынули на него бешеным потоком.

\- Том… возьми… - ему так… так необъяснимо хорошо, что даже немного невыносимо! Прекрасный близнец безумно заводил Тома, и старший братик, который всегда должен был беречь и защищать младшего, сейчас точно также хотел этой порочной – или же самой чистой на свете? – связи. Билл тяжело задышал, когда почувствовал, как в него упирается головка. Сейчас всё произойдет. Еще один миг – и тяжёлая тишина нарушается громким вскриком.

\- Милый, тебе больно? – испуганно шепчет Том, останавливаясь и гладя близнеца по бёдрам. Он не хочет, чтобы братику было плохо.

\- Нет, - соврал Билл. Младший слишком сильно хотел почувствовать брата в себе, это желание было непреодолимым и ничто не могло их остановить. Но Том не поверил: он сам словно почувствовал нечто болезненное, только не телом. Это было то, что с рожденья находилось за гранью понимания: настоящая тесная близнецовая связь. Они чувствовали друг друга, а сейчас всё это усиливалось в сотни, а может, и тысячи раз. – Том, сделай это, пожалуйста… - взмолился младшенький. – Иначе я сделаю это с тобой! – он простонал, осторожно насаживаясь на достоинство своего любимого, и мальчику ничего не оставалось, как начать плавные движения.

Старший поймал себя на мысли, что он совсем не против этого, он бы хотел испытать то же, что чувствует сейчас его братишка. Они идентичны, идентичны и их желания. Близнецы словно заново знакомились друг с другом. Том изучал тело Билла, запоминал эту сладкую дрожь, горячее дыхание и благодарные счастливые глаза. Неизбежная боль отступила, оставляя место безграничному наслаждению. Каждое движение заставляло младшего издавать изумительные стоны. Том не спешил, словно знал, что всё ещё впереди, что спешить некуда. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что торопиться не стоит. Что-то словно вело его, подсказывая, что делать. В их самый первый, самый запоминающийся раз он был нежным и ласковым, не было никакой грубости. Билл отдавался с наслаждением и страстью, принимая в себя самого родного человека на свете. Он всем телом ощущал Тома, чувствовал, как они сливаются в единое целое. Это был не просто секс, не просто желание получить удовольствие. Они занимались Любовью. Билл забыл обо всём на свете, для него существовал лишь Том и эта несравнимая ни с чем эйфория…

Ох, ещё…мой братик… - шептал младший исступлённо.  
\- Билл… ты свёл меня с ума, - простонал Том хриплым голосом. Он ускорился, придерживая близнеца за бёдра, не давая ему соскользнуть. Младшенький прикрыл глаза, целиком отдаваясь на волю своих ощущений. Каждой клеточкой он чувствовал любовь брата. На глазах выступили слёзы.  
\- Что такое, любимый? Я сделал что-то не так? – забеспокоился Том, замедлившись.  
\- Это я от счастья, - одними губами произнёс Билл. Ещё несколько рывков и вскриков – и сильный оргазм накрыл обоих близнецов в один миг. Они никак не могли прийти в себя после сближения. Обнявшись, Каулитцы прижались друг к другу, и вскоре Билл засопел у Тома на плече. Огонь их страсти утомил мальчика, и теперь он сладко дремал, улыбаясь во сне.  
\- Я всегда буду любить тебя, братишка, - прошептал Том. – И я сделаю всё, чтобы мы с тобой были счастливы всю нашу жизнь.

Кто-то может любить и в тринадцать, а кому-то не дано это даже в сорок. Возраст – это просто цифра, настоящие чувства проявляются не с достижением какой-то планки, они зарождаются еще тогда, когда любовь в понимании ребёнка – это мило нарисованное сердце в открытке, крепкие объятия и поцелуй в тёплую щеку.  
Билл и Том пронесут свою любовь через всю жизнь. Быть созданными друг для друга – это ли не есть наивысшее счастье?


End file.
